


Legends - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series final chapter

by TheCrownless2



Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [20]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Ambush, Arthur goes back for Micah, Arthur saves the gang, Arthur sees Dutch differently, Blood, Burning, Crying, Death, Dutch Has A Plan, Dutch makes a mistake, Dutch wrongs Micah, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, Emotional, Fire, Guns, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Intense, M/M, Micah comforts Arthur, Micah fights, Micah is wounded, Outlaws, RDR2, Surprise Ending, Swearing, Tear Jerker, The Van Der linde gang is in trouble, colm o'driscoll - Freeform, mentions of blood and death, mentions of dead bodies, rollercoaster, smoke, up in flames, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Tragedy strikes for the Van der linde gang.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Legends - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series final chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! We present to you the finale chapter to our series! We suggest listening to whatever sad/emotional music you have while reading this to get the full effect ^^ Enjoy!

———

**_Hope is what will keep us together._ **

———-

\------

The blistering sun of the hot afternoon shone down on Clemens Point. The gang were weary as the heat made any labour of work difficult. Yet they pushed on with the orders of Dutch and the drive for a better place. Though Arthur lingered close to camp this afternoon to escape the summer heat. Putting his efforts in of course as he tended to the horses and chopped the wood, though if anyone looked hard enough they would know heat never stopped Arthur before, it was a certain cowboy that made Arthur want to stay.

Morgan had just finished placing the last bale of hay for the horses. Looking up at the sun before removing his hat and whipping the sweat off his forehead. Though this was a normal day, something felt odd. Arhur's gaze tracked Micah as he left after stoking the fire. The two shared a look and a smile as Micah walked past.

Curious, Arthur turned to join him wanting to get a rouse out of the older man. But something stopped Arthur from approaching his boyfriend. The man stood in his tracks, raising his head upon hearing a loud bang in the distance, causing Arthur to distinctively duck slightly. Horses, the sound of hoofbeats galloping from afar, whinnying, stamping, shouting, laughter. It was getting closer, it was intimidating, it was threatening. "The hell?"

Arthur went closer to the path to investigate. Expecting to meet a wandering stranger, instead the man was met by another warning shot past his hat and loud ringing. The camp went up in a panic and scattered for weapons and guns. Men on horseback firing guns in all directions came charging into the Van der Linde gang. Arthur searched for Micah as he pulled his rifle off his mare's saddle. "Duutch!! It's Colm!!" Screamed Arthur in dismay.

"Shit! Everyone, get yourselves out!! Do not engage! " Dutch called out as he took out his gun, silently counting the other gang members knowing they were outnumbered by too many guns." This ain't worth a life! Get out now! Colm, go back to hell!" He started to shoot down Colm's men to buy time for his gang to leave as they scattered in a panic."Micah, stay with me, I'm gonna need your guns!" Arthur, make sure everyone gets out Alive!"

Micah turned to face Dutch while he took his gun from it's holster as he watched the chaos unfold, he feared for the gang, but mostly for Arthur. He quickly scanned around for him, finding the younger outlaw helping Tilly make an escape.

Micah grabbed Arthur close to him, and without saying a word to Arthur, Micah moved him behind Arthur's tent so they wouldn't be seen before pulling him into a kiss. Blocking out the gunfire and screams among them, wrapping his arm around the younger man to keep him close, ensuring no one can take him from Micah. He let himself get lost in the way Arthur's breath felt on his skin as he kissed him like it was their last time together, but Micah knew better, he knew they are tough and can make it out alive. He felt Arthur squeeze the back of Micah's jacket as the next round of gunfire went off, He could also feel Arthur's tears trickle down his cheek, he was afraid as he silently asked for comfort within Micah's arms.

"I'll see you soon, sweetheart." Micah whispered softly as he pulled away, lingering his fingers along Arthur's hand while he backed away to join Dutch in the crossfire.

"I'll wait for you" Whispered Arthur as he gave Micah a loving stare. Not wanting to let go of his hand, knowing he will hold him again yet it felt like a lifetime since he'll see his face again. The younger man watched as Micah ran into the rain of bullets as he gunned down as many men as he could, before a man rode by and threw down a torch onto a tent and laughed as it went up in flames causing Arthur to get distracted by the fire as he lost sight of Micah.

Abigail clenched Jack's arm as she ran past the smoke, covering her son's face with her sleeve. "Get them out Arthur!" The woman screamed as she ran past Arthur.

Morgan turned to Uncle and lifted the drunk to his feet before standing near the entrance way and waving for the gang to follow the path as he stood and shot down anyone that came near a ten feet radius to the ones that fled. "Let's go!! C'mon now! This way!! Hurry now!!" Hosea led them out to safety as Arthur took the rear to insure no one was left behind.

Once everyone was following Hosea, Arthur took one last moment to look for his boyfriend, Micah's laughs could be heard and Dutch was seen from afar shouting orders to the man but Arthur couldn't see him. Trusting Micah, he turned and followed the others as the camp began to smoke and burn and soon Arthur could no longer distinguish what was once theirs, their once home now roared in flames and stunk with corpses. Arthur was devastated but he knew better then to let these feelings shroud his judgment as he led the survivors to safety.

"You cowards shoulda brought all your men!" Micah tauntingly called out to the other gang as he laughed, but he got interrupted by one of the O'Driscoll's who threw a fire bottle onto a nearby tent which instantly caught up in flames causing Micah to startle and duck to avoid the flames as they flared up into the air," Shit!"

"Colm! It's over! You've destroyed our home, our supplies, everything! It's...Over!" Dutch pleaded while a man aimed his gun at him but Dutch shot him first before the man could take the safety off the gun, the smell of smoke carried throughout the camp as the flames started to spread.

"Seeing is, you're still alive, Dutch... One of your men already went free and injured a few of my men, now I take one from you.." Colm hissed bitterly with a slow talking demeanour as he approached Dutch, wearing a devil smirk upon his face.

"Why are you here? How did you find us? " Dutch asked firmly, ignoring Colm's taunts.

"Let's call it.. An anonymous tip" The man laughed before aiming the gun at Dutch just to play and toy with him.

Before Dutch had time to react, he heard Micah grunt in discomfort and as the gang leader turned, his men was knocked to the ground by an O'driscoll, Colm's men began to beat and punch Micah causing the outlaw to drop his gun.

Micah grabbed the stranger's bandanna using it to wrap around the man's neck and pull to stop him from breathing in the hopes it would be enough to get him off." You...fucking coward!..can't ..even look me..in the eyes..and ..shoot me!" Micah snarled as the two fought but the O'driscoll was winning as he managed to get free from Micah's grip to throw a punch at his stomach causing Micah to gasp from the loss of air, he fell back to the ground, weakened from the punch but he was determined to win.

Dutch scowled at the man before turning around to face Colm, he wasn't worried about Micah, he knew he could take care of himself, the only thing he cared about at that moment was revenge. But when he aimed the barrel of his gun at the other gang leader he was surprised to see he had vanished, there was no trace of him, only the smoke from the flames remained from where he stood, Colm was gone.

"God damnit! You won't get away with this!" Dutch tried to shout but there was no answer. He turned back around to check on Micah only to see his attacker holding the outlaw down on the ground with his foot on his stomach as he aimed a pistol to his head with Micah too weak from the attack to fight back.

Micah turned his head to see his gang leader gazing upon him with the look of fear and dismay in his eyes as he watched Micah struggle to fight off the O'driscoll," Dutch! H-help me! Do something! Dutch!"

While Micah cried for help, Dutch only turned away from him, ignoring his pleas, he felt defeated and there was nothing he could do. So he did what he always does, run away. He turned his back on Micah as he tried to block out his cries while he walked away, disappearing into the smoke until he couldn't hear Micah anymore.

All the while the O'driscoll laughed and taunted as he swung his pistol around like it was just a toy. Keeping his foot on Micah so the man wouldn't get up. The O'driscoll loved hearing Micah plead as Dutch left the scene. Finally, when Dutch was obscured by the smoke yet not completely gone, the O'driscoll pointed the pistol back towards Micah.

Cocking the gun as he stared into Micah's blue almost already cold dead eyes. His face bloody from the fight yet the man did not bear his usual smirk nor laugh his sinful laugh. "ain't no one gonna miss you, friend" Teased the man before sliding his finger on the trigger and with enough pressure, the gun went off sending the bullet straight through Micah's skull ending the misanthropic outlaw's life, afterwords the man pulled back and laughed hysterically before the smoke entered his lungs causing him to cough then flee.

As Dutch left the burning camp he heard the sound of a gunshot, just one, and then it fell silent as if nobody was there, he dared to look back to check on Micah but he didn't see anyone, nor did a voice call out to break the silence.

Dutch returned to his gang, they were waiting in the middle of the woods that outlined the shore close to where they had set up camp. The gang stood silent as they watched the smoke in the distance burn everything they called home.

Arthur immediately approached Dutch. He began to look for Micah as he knew Dutch should have returned with him. But the gang leader did not say anything to the young outlaw, the look of dismay and grief stained his face, this told Arthur something was wrong. " my...friends..my brothers..." Dutch said with a heavy heart, but none of them returned the response.

"Where's Micah, Dutch?" Arthur snarled, feeling the tension that Dutch was avoiding the question. When Dutch didn't even so much as turn his head, Arthur grew angry as his heart sank to his stomach. Fear burned his eyes as he pulled Dutch aside, now getting firm and rough yet Dutch never batted an eye at the younger. "Where's Micah!?" This time he yelled, Dutch still ignored Arthur and kept walking.

"God dammit!" Arthur whistled for his mare and when she came running, the man mounted her and kicked her into a steady gallop out of hiding as the gang gathered round to listen to what Dutch had to say.

His horse carried him down the unbeaten paths, dogging stray branches and jumping fallen trees, Arthur could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks as the man buried his head against his mare's neck, the stead rode swiftly to the only place she felt comfortable in, the place she once called home.

As Morgan got closer the smoke burned his eyes making it difficult for him to cry, he trembled as his heart raced. It was afternoon, but the smoke covered the land like a plague and turned the world to dusk.

Once at camp, the man wasted no time to arm himself with his pistol in case he ran into anyone that dared lingered and test their luck to deal with Arthur's rage.

Nothing could be recognized, Suddenly the young man was taken back by the horror that fell upon their home. Though quickly, Arthur shrugged it off as his home was at Micah's side. Expecting to see his perfect silhouette, swaying ever so subtly with the half slump in his stance and that perfect hat and jacket, yet the only silhouette was the last of the burning tents being taken by the flames. What has become of his boyfriend? Thought Arthur.

Dutch watched Arthur ride off, he knew that he was going back to the camp to find Micah, so he didn't stop him. He turned to his gang as they gathered closer to him. "Gentlemen, ladies...we...we may have lost everything..And there is no easy way to say Colm and his gang may have won this time..but..we still have the money...we have the money...we..can..rebuild;"

Arthur froze, there was nothing, nothing familiar, not even the familiar calls of Micah. With a sunken heart and heavy eyes the outlaw dared himself to push on. Walking further into the debris and flames. From afar Arthur could see an outline of a person as the flames illuminated subtle bits of his features. Morgan squinted but seldom did he make himself known in case this was a threat, instead Arthur kneeled low and watched.

 _"We May have lost everything...what we once called home is now..gone. But we still have each other;"_ Dutch continued his speech as his gang listened and wept silently.

The man watched him like a hawk, standing still, studying, determining, analyzing. Until sparks flew up a few feet in front of him and Arthur gasped, also giving away his position.

It was Traver from the very center of the smoke, the hitman laughed. It was then Arthur knew who gave the anonymous tip, the man behind it all, seeking revenge upon Micah. Upon the most precious thing on earth for Arthur. This sent a rollercoaster of emotions as Arthur stood up, taking the safety off his gun but as he glared up, aiming the barrel towards the sparking flames, the man was gone. Left with no trace.

" _We are together, that's the most important thing. .. I don't know who told them about our location, we might have a trader among us..but I doubt it.;"_

Gone forever, Arthur deemed this would be the last he would see of Traver. For Traver's sake this better be true.

No man could ever describe the way Arthur was feeling right now. Arthur was numb, he kept walking but he couldn't feel his legs, something was wrong, something was wrong. His vision became blurry from the smoke and tears as the man coughed and gagged, struggling to breath in the thick cloud of what was once their home.

Bodies lie almost every step where Arthur walked. He tried not to disturb the dead but this was proven difficult as there were just too many. Yet Arthur needed to push on for the sake of finding the one he calls his lover, and wished he would call his husband.

_"Now, this ain't like Blackwater, but we survived that, we can- we will survive this too. For as long as we have hope;"_

"Micah! Micah!" Arthur called out. But no one called back.

_"Hope is what will keep us together.."_

"Where the hell is he!?" Arthur snapped as he picked up his pace to a jog. Now, fear controlled him. This wasn't like Micah. Perhaps he left to safety somewhere else? Perhaps he got lost? Maybe he pursued the one who did this? Where was he?-

". _..but I aint saying this will be easy. Just remember what we're fighting for..."_

Just then, a few feet away from where Arthur was standing, he saw him. Lying there. Left to burn. Burn like the corpses nobody cares about, lying there as if he was just a pile of ash. Motionless. Cold. Wounded. Alone.

_"A new name, a new place, a better future. I don't care if it's in Australia or Tahiti...We will be free;"_

"Micah!?" This couldn't be. Arthur ran to the man, already dropping to his knees where he cradled the body. "My lord... Micah! Micah! Look at me! Its going to be alright.. you're goin' to be fine... don't- don't leave me goddammit!... shit..."

" _Now, a few lives were lost along the way, Davey, Mac, Jenny...And Micah..."_

When you lose someone you love, a part of you dies too. "You told me we would see each other again... You...you promised you'd come back you goddamn... liar... " Arthur buried his head against Micah's neck and cried. Holding onto him tightly as if he was afraid of what might happen if he let him go, he didn't want to let him go.

_"They will not be forgotten, we will carry on for them...No matter the casualties this ain't over. We will get our revenge!"_

Arthur wanted to believe Micah would open his eyes, Arthur held his body for what felt like a lifetime just waiting for a sign. Even though it was obvious Micah was already gone. Sadness and anger struck in Arthur. What cold low life son of a bitch would leave Micah to die alone. Did he suffer? Was it slow? Was it painful? Was Micah in pain? Did he tarry?

" _Colm O'driscoll will pay! I ain't goin' down without a fight.."_

Morgan held Micah tighter. Crying to the point where he couldn't breath or utter a sound. He just cried, and grieved.

_"But in the meantime we have to get supplies, find a new place to settle until we have the money to leave all this behind.."_

Blood trickled down Arthur's arm, he didn't care. It was his boyfriend's blood that now stained his clothes. Execution style was how he was killed. This shan't be how Micah Bell II should be remembered. A grieving boyfriend holding the man who was truly his everything. Arthur lived for Micah, not the outlaw gunslinger life, the goddamn money, the free life. That didn't matter, it was Micah, its always been Micah.

_"Who will ride with me?-"_

_"What happened to Micah?..." A curious Lenny spoke up cautiously._

_"An O'Driscoll gunned him down. And by the time I got there he had already died of his injuries..I couldn't save him.."_

Arthur felt his body shake. He pulled Micah against his chest to keep him close, his body was getting cold and Arthur wanted to keep him warm. Wrapping his jacket around the man as he let the tears fall. "Come back to me.. I love you Micah. I love you. Why won't you open your eyes!"

_"Listen, we will be okay for as long as we have Faith. Have faith we will prevail, together! Just. Have. Faith."_

In the distance a figure approached the young outlaw from afar. Glowing yellow orbs stared straight back into Arthur's bloodshot eyes. The smoke and ash drifted away from the figure just enough to reveal that this silhouette had been watching Arthur for some time. As the smoke decapitated it became clear that this creature was a wolf, a black wolf with a calm yet strong demeanour stood and watched, it felt as though it was watching over Arthur. He did not feel threatened. A sense of comfort overcame Arthur and then within a minute the wolf turned and left in the shroud of smoke, never to be seen again, yet it felt as though this wolf still never left Arthur's side. Now only a memory as Arthur held Micah closer, allowing himself to fall apart only just for tonight.

—————————————————————-

_"what is this, a painful twist, is this a bitter kiss?_

_there's so much life left in his eyes_

_it should not end like this_

_my dreams were slain_

_my face is stained with memories of my pain_

_but peace still came, I'll give him the same_

_I will be okay..."_

——————

Dutch's full speech without interruptions in case some of you have trouble reading it ;)

"Gentlemen, ladies...we...we may have lost everything..And there is no easy way to say Colm and his gang may have won this time..but..we still have the money...we have the money...we..can..rebuild;

We May have lost everything...what we once called home is now..gone. But we still have each other;

We are together, that's the most important thing. .. I don't know who told them about our location, we might have a trader among us..but I doubt it.;

Now, this ain't like Blackwater, but we survived that, we can- we will survive this too. For as long as we have hope;

Hope is what will keep us together..

...but I aint saying this will be easy. Just remember what we're fighting for...

A new name, a new place, a better future. I don't care if it's in Australia or Tahiti...We will be free;

Now, a few lives were lost along the way, Davey, Mac, Jenny...And Micah...

They will not be forgotten, we will carry on for them...No matter the casualties this ain't over. We will get our revenge!

Colm O'driscoll will pay! I ain't goin' down without a fight..

But in the meantime we have to get supplies, find a new place to settle until we have the money to leave all this behind..

Who will ride with me?-"

"What happened to Micah?..." A curious Lenny spoke up cautiously.

"An O'Driscoll gunned him down. And by the time I got there he had already died of his injuries..I couldn't save him..

Listen, we will be okay for as long as we have Faith. Have faith we will prevail, together! Just. Have. Faith."

———-

**Can't believe we've reached the end of our series! We hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed making it and thank you for supporting our series! Keep an eye out for more rdr2 works in the future ;)**


End file.
